Corazón en Pena
by Sakabatto
Summary: escrito por ADILAY HIMELRIC [Semi-UA] Un hombre, una mujer; una memoria en blanco y una memoria que desea, ante todo, olvidarlo todo; ahora una cadena de desgracias ha suplantando al "hilo rojo del destino" y una revolución dentro de un círculo de asesinos está a punto de llevarse todo una época de caos. ¿Qué tan malo puede ser una boda en medio de todo esto? ―Regalo para Amarillo―


**Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki.**

 **Esta historia es un regalo de navidad y fue escrita en el marco de la actividad "Los amigos invisibles de Yahiko" del foro** ****Sakabattō.****

 **Notas:**

 **Debo aclarar unos cuantos puntos:**

 **1.- Soy malísima con el _romance_ (sí, apenas me acabo de enterar; necesito de más de 10,000 capítulos para hacer que los personajes se enamoren). Pero hice mi mejor intento, espero que a _Amarillo-chan_ le guste. Lamento que te haya tocado alguien tan _seca_ como yo.**

 **2.- Lamento mucho también que el one-shot haya sido tan largo, pero es que no puedo evitarlo; ¡no pude parar!**

 **3.- Quizá haya un poco de OOC pero puedo decir con la mano en el corazón que quise evitarlo T_T. Además de que me vi obligada a ir deprisa en ciertos aspectos que en lo personal, me hubiese gustado tomar con más calma; pero bueno, no me molesta el cómo quedó, espero que a ustedes tampoco.**

 ** **4.- ¡Feliz navidad a todas!****

 ** **Advertencias: Una**** ** _ **pizca**_** ** **de OOC | Violencia**** ** _ **casi**_** ** **explícita ―me contuve todo lo que pude― |**** ** _ **Demasiadas**_** ** **palabras (también quise tratar de retenerme)****

 **.**

 **.**

 **CORAZÓN EN PENA**

 **.**

 **.**

La primera vez que Shinta pensó en el sin sentido de la vida, lo hizo cuando al ser un niño de 5 presenció la muerte de 15 hombres y 3 mujeres a manos de bandidos desalmados.

En medio de una laguna de sangre en la que el pequeño, de entonces 5 años, un misterioso espadachín, sorpresivamente y de la nada, entró al campo sangriento y mató a los bandidos antes de que éstos se hicieran con la vida de Shinta también; el hombre se marchó y Shinta, con la mente nublada, se permitió enterrar a todos los muertos, incluso a los bandidos; fue entonces que poco después de un nuevo atardecer (al terminar de sepultar a la última de las mujeres) tuvo un segundo encuentro con ese raro samurái. Con ese hombre que se identificó poco después como Seijûro Hiko.

Seijûro Hiko sería quién le mostraría la otra cara del mundo; el arte de la katana y por ende, sería su futuro maestro y lo más cercano a una familia que Shinta pudo haber tenido en mucho tiempo. Además de ser quien le daría su segundo nombre; el nombre perfecto para un samurái (cómo él lo dijo): _Himura Kenshin._

Su vida dio un giro inesperado, pero desde entonces Shinta dejó de sentirse solo, y cada vez menos débil. Poco a poco más fuerte, más rápido, y más letal. Kenshin suplantó a Shinta y ambos estaban completamente armonizados el uno con el otro.

Pasarían entonces 7 años antes de que Kenshin pudiese independizarse, terminar con sus enseñanzas y finalmente salir al mundo exterior completamente preparado y dispuesto a todo para sobrevivir. No sin antes, claro, dejar inconsciente a su maestro y dejarlo en su humilde choza bocarriba y con algunas frutas que pudiese comer al despertar; aunque se supone que en realidad debió matarlo para poder tomar su nombre como el nuevo maestro del estilo _Hiten Mitsurugi_.

Poco sabía Seijûro que ese pequeño niño que casi nunca hablaba, no deseaba aprender la técnica para matar a nadie por diversión o por deporte. Deseaba salvar vidas, tantas como le fuese posible. Porque Shinta así lo había pedido antes de formar un pacto con Kenshin en el más estricto de los secretos.

Y es que en el fondo, Shinta (antes de ser Kenshin) sabía muy bien que desde la primera vez que su katana tomase la sangre humana no habría vuelta atrás. Y de eso se dio cuenta cuando Hiko Seijûro, 11 meses antes de su prueba final en donde uno de los dos iba a tener que morir, llegó sorpresivamente con un perro pequeño y dejó que Shinta cuidase de él, Hiko dijo que esto era un entrenamiento secreto. 10 meses después, el propio Hiko le ordenó matar al cachorro.

" _Mira bien cómo te observa. Piensa que jamás le harás daño y que eres su mejor amigo. Haz que vea su equivocación"._

Entre lágrimas y temblores corporales, Shinta alzó su katana bajo la presión de morir en las manos de su maestro ―que lo miraba serio y furioso―, y de un movimiento, el pequeño _Ori_ murió de un sólo tajo bajo el filo de un niño que nuevamente sentía haberlo perdido todo.

Ver la sangre de su más grande amigo de la niñez tocar los dedos de sus pies, fue para Shinta una experiencia tan traumática y difícil de superar… no cabía mencionar que ganas de partir la cara de su maestro en dos en ese momento fueron en aumento mientras de poco en poco, recordaba los mejores momentos que había pasado con _Ori_.

El cómo ambos se cubrían del frío ellos dos juntos, en las veces que pasó quitándole las pulgas al perro mientras Hiko pensaba que estaba entrenando (menos mal que parecía aprender rápido). Aquellos crepúsculos juntos hablándole y _Ori_ atento con las orejas bien posicionadas para escucharlo. Todo eso reduciéndose a un camino de sangre sobre la tierra, y su propia katana cubierta de la sangre de un inocente.

" _Esto es lo que pasa cuando dejas que un ser tan débil y diminuto se inserte en tu corazón. Su debilidad será tu debilidad; y su muerte te hará tanto daño como para que un enemigo te mate sin esfuerzo"._

El pequeño Shinta se tragó su pregunta momentánea: _"¿Y acaso usted no tiene ninguna debilidad?"_ , parcialmente porque el dolor de perder a _Ori_ bajo sus propias manos no le había permitido hablar; al menos no hasta después de varias horas, en la noche, en su futón improvisado donde un gemido fue su primera vocal antes de echarse a llorar silenciosamente para no fastidiar a su maestro y vérselas con él de nuevo.

Aunque pasó un mes, las ansias de querer cobrarle la muerte de _Ori_ a su maestro no disminuyeron; pero su furia se vio opacada con las habilidades superiores de su maestro en cada entrenamiento en la que se veía cara a cara con la tierra bajo los pies de su maestro.

Shinta, con el rostro hinchado y sangriento, tuvo entonces que entender el significado de las palabras de su maestro.

" _La furia no te hará ganar, sólo te cegará lo suficiente como para que sientas que tienes el control, y también para darle tiempo al enemigo para encontrar la forma de aniquilarte"._

Con esa caída ante su maestro, Shinta tuvo que esconderse tras la espalda de Himura Kenshin y ser uno finalmente; después de tanto tiempo; niño y espadachín, estaban solos en el mundo y no había nada que pudiese cambiar eso.

Dejando una nota agradeciendo a Hiko posteriormente a su último encuentro, Kenshin se marchó una vez que vio que la muerte se había alejado lo suficiente de su maestro. Con su katana en manos, un pedazo de pan y con una muda de ropa para el camino.

No pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que las fuerzas de Kenshin fuesen requeridas para un grupo que odiaba el imperio del actual feudal de las tierras en las que Kenshin había parado.

Disfrazados como un grupo que deseaba eliminar la tiranía, Kenshin se vio casi obligado a prestar sus fuerzas para el derrocamiento de aquel extraño feudal, y ver cómo poco a poco ese grupo iba haciéndose de pueblos y riquezas; y mucha fama.

La segunda vez que _Shinta_ pensó en el sin sentido de la vida, lo hizo a los 14 años, mientras acariciaba el filo de su propia katana, sentado en una gran roca y con la sangre de antiguos samuráis que cayeron bajo sus pies la noche pasada aún sobre su cuerpo.

Un grupo de malvivientes en busca de fama atacó su caravana (el cual llevaba comida para _su_ gente) poco después y tuvo que matar a más de 7 hombres para evitar que la gente que iba a su lado muriese bajo el filo de alguna katana enemiga.

Su puesto de _Hitokiri_ fue su hogar durante su adolescencia hasta los 16 años; y todo aquel que quiso meterse con él por _parecer una mujercita_ , con ese peculiar tono de cabello y su rostro, lo pagó muy caro. Una mano, una pierna o la cabeza, _Himura Battōsai_ tuvo que suplantar a Himura Kenshin. Puesto que hasta Kenshin tenía sus leyes bien marcadas en cuanto contra quienes alzar su katana, Battōsai no las tenía y ahora era él quién decidía.

Para cuando hizo cuentas en una de sus solitarias noches con la luna y las estrellas como testigos en su habitación dentro de un palacio robado, Battōsai tuvo que volver a repetirse que la gente que había matado no podía contarse con los dedos de las manos. Y que era inútil intentar contarlos o intentar recordarlos siquiera. Ya estaban muertos y él los había matado.

Fue a un pequeño río que estaba cerca de una cascada y se quitó sus ropas para bañarse ahí; bien podría ir a las aguas termales que tenía el palacio como muestra del poder que una vez había tenido el feudal cuya cabeza había sido cortada por el temible Battōsai, pero el samurái no deseaba encontrarse con nadie de aquellos hombres a los que no debía matar (pero sólo _Kami*_ sabía que tanto ansiaba cortarles el cuello a todos ellos); escucharlos sobre cuántas mujeres habían tenido, a cuántas seguramente habían embarazado, y sobre el sake y los diversos tipos de éstos.

Verlos medirse entre ellos los penes era asqueroso, denigrante y hacía que Battōsai hiciera una mueca de desagrado profundo. Parecían bestias, ya que ni los animales se comportaban así, como si conseguir mujeres fuese como conseguir la cena; o como si dejar a niños sin padre fuese como un acto merecedor de algún premio (curiosamente ese premio eran más mujeres).

Y no había nada más que Battōsai odiase más que ver a hombres así, y sobre todo tener que cuidarles la espalda en vez de atravesarlas.

Lavándose la sangre de su torso desnudo, Battōsai decidió que era hora de derramar sangre por última vez. Lo demás dejaría de importarle en cuanto la última cabeza de aquel grupo envenenado por la avaricia y el alcohol cayese al suelo sin cuello que la sostuviese.

* * *

Battōsai regresó al palacio con sus 2 katanas en su raído hakama; su cabello aún chorreaba agua cuando escuchó una carreta acercarse.

―¡Hey, Battōsai! ―le gritó I'izuka, el conductor de la carreta―. ¡Mira el botín de hoy!

La carreta de madera y con una puerta de metal que pasó de lado de Battōsai mientras I'izuka y otro hombre reían, estaba cargada, pero no con barriles de arroz y sake como otras ocasiones, sino con personas. Mujeres.

Los ojos de Battōsai se abrieron sorprendidos al ver a muchas mujeres llorando y gritando por libertad.

 _»¡No mueras!_

«¡A-Akane!» pensó recordando lo que había dicho Akane antes de ser asesinada en aquella oscura noche.

Esto estaba en otro nivel y lo comprendía bien. Sabía qué significaba esa carreta llena de mujeres, y lo que ellas serían a partir de ahora.

―Esclavas ―susurró al viento. Justo como ellas.

Justo como aquellas valerosas mujeres que dieron sus vidas por él cuando era solo un pequeño mocoso. Cuando aún no había sido _bendecido_ con las habilidades que poseía ahora. Y de hecho, cuando sus deseos por proteger a la gente parecieron florecer, invitándolo a dominar el _Hiten Mitsurugi_.

Ahora no era más que un vulgar asesino.

Battōsai se apresuró a entrar siguiendo la dirección de la carreta; hacer una lluvia de sangre adentro del palacio le pareció entonces una idea muy tentadora. Esto era demasiado.

Una de las mujeres había sido dejada con el copiloto de la carreta. Ella intentaba alejarlo pero el sujeto no alejaba su boca del cuello femenino ni sus manos del interior de su yukata sucia; por otro lado, I'izuka llevaba a otras 12 mujeres encadenadas y caminando (arrastrando los pies desnudos) en fila india.

―¡Vamos, muévanse! ―les decía con su mano sobre el mango de la katana que llevaba―. ¡Anden más rápido, así como cuando intentaban huir!

Battōsai vio que varios hombres se acercaban y pedían a _las suyas_ ; él se quedó viendo cómo una de las chicas fue pateada por uno de esos hombres y otras dos cayeron junto con ella, las chicas se levantaron rápidamente tal vez para no ser pateadas pero la chica que sufrió el golpe no se levantó, ni se movió.

―¡Hey, Satoshi! ―gritó I'izuka furioso―, ¡hacer que estás zorras se muevan ya de por sí es difícil! ¡No te atrevas a hacer eso de nuevo! ―el hombre rio a carcajadas.

―Sólo marcaba a la mía.

―Nadie marca a nadie ―reprendió I'izuka sin quitar su mano del mango de la katana―, será el jefe quien diga si dará alguna de sus putas.

―Oye I'izuka, la zorra que este cerdo pateó ya no se mueve ―dijo otro hombre arrojando una pequeña piedra a la cabeza de la chica de melena oscura, la cual permanecía inerte en el suelo.

―No juegues con eso, Daiki.

―¿Estará muerta? ―preguntó Satoshi―. ¡Oh mierda, y parecía tener un buen culo!

―¡Cierra esa boca o la cerraré yo! ―I'izuka se acercó para ver a la chica; la puso bocarriba y Battōsai cerró los ojos y las manos para evitar cortar cabezas―, mierda y con el trabajo que me costó traerlas enteras.

―Oe, ¿acaso Kenzo no te ayudó? ―preguntó Daiki burlón.

―Ese imbécil me hubiese ayudando más muriéndose ―respondió I'izuka al borde del desespero―, al parecer no entendió la idea de traerlas _vivas y enteras_.

―¿Qué quieres decir? ―preguntó Daiki.

―Maldición, sí… mierda, sí es ésta… ―aún alejado, Battōsai pudo ver la sangre empapar la cara de la pobre desgraciada. I'izuka la desencadenó―. Seguro ya está muerta… ese imbécil de Kenzo golpeó muy fuerte a ésta en la cabeza cuando ella intentó pegarle con un pedazo de madera. Vaya estúpida. Y cómo aún se movía yo pensé que aguantaría unas semanas siquiera, pero no, así ya no le sirve al jefe.

―¿Y qué harás? Anda, dámela a mí.

―No. Has sido el causante de esto y no creas que te cubriré ―dijo I'izuka furioso―. Tú y Kenzo son los responsables de que una de las putas del jefe ahora esté moribunda, o quizá muerta. Él no querrá ayudarla con las medicinas ni doctores así que es mejor que la echemos al río. Pero tanto tú como el otro infeliz tendrán que pagar por esto.

―Oh vamos, yo solo le di una patada; en todo caso la culpa fue de Kenzo por casi matarla. Y la tuya por traerla aquí y no conseguirte otra.

―Dijo que quería doce para él, allá y aquí sólo había trece en total, ahora son once ―de la nada se paró como si pensara y después chasqueó los dedos tranquilo―. Oh, ya sé.

Se fue corriendo; Battōsai lo vio acercándose a Kenzo, le quitó a la mujer que ya no tenía su yukata cubriéndole los senos e I'izuka se lo acomodó de nuevo a regañadientes. Le dio un puñetazo a Kenzo (cuando él protestó por la pérdida de la mujer) sacándolo del campo de visión y se acercó con la chica moribunda.

―Ya son doce de nuevo ―dijo contento encadenando a la otra que parecía estar al borde del desmayo―. ¡Ahora caminen!

―¿Y qué harás con esa? Ya me la puedo quedar yo.

―Dije que no ―las mujeres caminaban e I'izuka tenía que irse. Miró irritado por todos lados y se encontró con―: ¡Oye, Battōsai! ¡Hombre, necesito que me hagas un favor!

―¡Dios I'izuka, esto es demasiado!

―¿Qué es lo que quieres? ―aunque Battōsai ya se daba una idea de lo que I'izuka querría, no pudo evitar preguntarlo.

―Por favor, hecha a esta mujer al río. No quiero que el jefe la vea aquí y se arme un buen lío. ¿Puedes hacer eso por un amigo?

El samurái pelirrojo permaneció con un semblante serio.

«¿Cuándo se supone que tuve un amigo?» Battōsai no era estúpido, él bien entendía la diferencia de "amigo" y "aliado-enemigo": un ser que podría cortar tu garganta en cuanto ya no le fueses de utilidad al grupito feliz.

―Battōsai ―lo llamó de nuevo con un tono _compasivo_ ―, sé que no es fácil para ti ya que no sueles matar a mujeres o niños; especialmente porque es una zo… mujer moribunda. Pero realmente no quiero dejársela a Satoshi. Si quieres puedes tenerla tú.

«Ya casi me convences» pensó Battōsai irónicamente, pero si no accedía, la chica iba a ser dejada en manos de algún otro malviviente infeliz y eso no lo permitiría, no le daría a la chica un mal final. Dando un suspiro, Battōsai dejó que _Shinta_ decidiera―. De acuerdo.

―¡Perfecto! Bien, entonces yo me voy con el resto del puterío, gracias, te debo una.

«Me debes miles» pero no habló.

―¡Dios, Battōsai, te lo suplico! ―se acercó Satoshi a él cuando fue por la chica que aún permanecía en el suelo sangrando y temblando―. Seré rápido, anda, déjame algunos minutos con ella.

Todos se fueron en compañía de I'izuka y Kenzo ya no estaba por ningún lado, seguramente fue para reclamar a la mujer que I'izuka le quitó. Entonces Battōsai cargó en brazos a la muchacha que olía a estiércol de vaca y tierra húmeda. La sangre no dejaba de salir. Entonces miró a Satoshi; un verdadero bastardo y un malnacido que no perdonaba ni mujeres ni niños, una plaga de la que debía deshacerse primero.

 _Quédate atrás, Shinta._

 _¿Qué harás, Battōsai?_

 _Ya no hay nadie cerca. Y me apetece eliminarlo. ¿Me dejas hacerlo?_

 _Pero… mmm, cómo quieras. Sólo no dejes que le haga daño, no a una mujer._

―De acuerdo ―dijo Battōsai aferrando su agarre, y vio a Satoshi quien ensanchó su sonrisa a tan punto que deseó pasar el filo de su katana por ese rostro horrible y desfigurarlo más para ver si queda un poco menos feo―, pero al río.

―¡Muy bien!

Mientras caminaban, Kenshin, Shinta y Battōsai ya habían tomado la decisión; una vez que Satoshi muriese, sería el cuerpo de ese bastardo el que caería por la cascada y sería llevado por la corriente del río. La chica por otro lado, la llevaría con una doctora y un par de amigas que él mismo había ocultado de la tiranía del jefe. Ellas eran buenas y podrían ayudar a la muchacha.

Ellas tres también habían llegado a las tierras del ex feudal (por diversos motivos) y por poco sufrían de la misma maldición de las recién llegadas. Menos mal que pudo convencerlas de seguirlo a un sitio seguro apartado del palacio y pronto, un sitio vacío ya que pensaba en irse con ellas y dejarlas finalmente en un sitio más seguro apenas terminase de cortar cabezas.

Cuánto agradecía a que Megumi-dono fuese una doctora excelente; _Shinta_ estaba completamente seguro, e ilusionado, de que bajo su cuidado, esa chica iba a mejorar y su suerte cambiaría para mejor. _Kenshin_ esperaba que la chica fuese tan fácil de convencer como Megumi-dono, Tae-dono y Sae-dono. Pero por eso mismo _Battōsai_ la dejaría con ellas; entre mujeres se entenderían.

Aún recordó el cómo convenció a Megumi-dono de seguirlo hasta una choza abandonada un poco alejado del palacio. Herida por un ataque que sufrió el tren en el que viajaba, la hizo ver (como última alternativa) la suerte de otras mujeres no tan afortunadas como ellas, de hecho, eran mujeres con las que Megumi-dono había viajado y éstas habían corrido a su infortunada suerte. Todas ellas siendo arrastradas por diversos hombres a destinos terribles.

 _»¿Y qué decías de una choza lejos de aquí? ¿Sabes? Soy doctora, y no es por presumir, pero soy muy buena. Me llamo Megumi, Takani Megumi. No sé si harás escuchado de mi familia, todos en Aizu somos doctores. Pero… bueno, estamos dispersos._

Y desde entonces, Megumi-dono no había dejado de curar sus heridas ni de hablar de lo emocionada que estaba por irse a buscar a su familia algún día. La cual había dejado puesto que como todos, ella deseaba buscar su propia vida y al final quería hacerles una visita después de tanto tiempo.

 _»Pero ya tuve suficiente de esto, quiero regresar a mi hogar y ver a mis padres y hermanos de nuevo_.

Tae-dono y Sae-dono eran un punto y aparte. Porque ellas eran dos vendedoras de medicinas ambulantes y corrieron la suerte de encontrar primero la choza en la que había dejado a Megumi-dono. Para cuando Battōsai fue a visitar a Megumi-dono con provisiones para ella, se encontró con un par de mujeres más que lo miraron primero recelosas, después más confiadas al escuchar a Megumi-dono decir:

 _»Es este chico del que les hablé; podrá no ser un Santo pero es muy amable. A pesar de que tiene un carácter fuerte. Seamos buenas y no salgamos del perímetro sino queremos ser las putas de un sinfín de asquerosos gusanos_.

Y desde entonces Sae-dono y Tae-dono (unas encantadoras gemelas) lo aguardaban con platillos deliciosos. Al principio se rehusó a comer ya que… bueno… uno nunca sabía lo que alguien iba a poner en tu comida. Por eso Battōsai siempre comía fruta y carne que él mismo preparaba a la intemperie. Pero poco a poco empezaba a comer tallarines apenas y eso cuando las veía comer a ellas primero.

Sin embargo, muy a menudo él se quedaba por las noches en la choza a cuidar de ellas por las noches y se iba apenas amanecía; cuando tenía misiones regresaba directamente a la choza donde Megumi-dono siempre tenía ungüentos para él. Y cuando todos los demás le preguntaban dónde había estado, Battōsai simplemente se negaba a hablar como siempre hacía cada vez que le preguntaban algo.

Por eso quería irse pronto, a este ritmo, no iban a tardar en descubrir la choza de sus amigas.

 _»Vamos_ amargado _, que somos amigos. Bebe un poco de sake con nosotras. No dejarías a un trío de damas bebiendo solas, ¿verdad?_ ―le había dicho Megumi-dono la primera vez que tomó sake acompañado. Ninguna de las mujeres se propasó y él pudo respirar tranquilamente dentro de la choza con olor a perfume de mujer. Megumi-dono usaba perfumes que principalmente alejasen a los bichos, pero había ocasiones en las que usaba otros que al pelirrojo no le desagradaban.

Llegaron al río. Satoshi y él junto a la desmayada chica.

―Vamos hombre, déjala en el piso que quiero un pedazo de esa mujer antes de que se muera ―dijo mientras se desamarraba el obi del hakama.

Con cuidado, Battōsai bajo poco a poco a la muchacha hasta apoyarla sobre un montón de hojas. Diablos, esta mujer se había arrastrado por los suelos sin importarle qué tuviese enfrente.

 _Luchó fieramente por sobrevivir hasta el final._

―Bien, bien ―los ojos de Battōsai se encontraron con los de Satoshi―, ¿un poco de privacidad?

―Tienes cinco minutos.

―No hablas enserio.

―Cuatro.

―No es posible que…

―Tres.

―Oe… ―Battōsai alzó las cejas retándolo a seguir respondiendo―, dame al menos quince. ¿Qué haré con cinco?

―Y yo qué sé ―Battōsai alzó los hombros―, no pienso esperar más de cinco, si después quieres ir a recoger un cadáver mojado por el río puedes hacerlo cuando la haya echado al agua. Mientras tanto, te quedan cuatro minutos y veinte segundos.

De hecho, apenas le quedó un minuto. Ya que refunfuñando, Satoshi se agachó para abrirle la yukata a la muchacha. Y apenas tomó uno de sus senos y se deleitó con la piel cuando la katana de Battōsai atravesó su nuca y su boca de un solo golpe.

La sangre cayó sobre la chica y Battōsai pateó el cuerpo de Satoshi antes de que cayese encima de ella y la matase asfixiándola.

Arrastrando el pesado cuerpo de Satoshi y tirarlo al río fue tal vez una idea no muy buena ya que por su complexión iba a ser muy difícil que el río se lo llevase pronto, por lo que, cuando el cuerpo se atascó entre dos rocas, Battōsai acercó su katana de nuevo, y cortó la cabeza. La tomó de los cabellos y la arrojó río abajo; continuó con los brazos, piernas y torso.

Tardó un poco pero finalmente el río se llevó todo.

* * *

Tocó la puerta las veces que debía hacerlo para darles a entender a las mujeres que había llegado. Y cuando se abrió, un niño fue quien le miró desde abajo.

―¡Yahiko, quítate de ahí! ―Megumi-dono lo jaló y miró a Battōsai―. ¿Qué se supone que llevas…?

Battōsai dejó que la luz de la vela hiciera el trabajo de mostrarle a la muchacha.

El niño se sobresaltó.

―¡Kaoru, Kaoru! ¡Suéltame, es Kaoru! ―Tae-dono lo sujetaba mientras el niño seguía intentando acercarse a Kaoru.

―¿La conoces? ―preguntó Battōsai.

―¡Es ella de quien les hablé! ―exclamó Yahiko apuntando a la muchacha que Battōsai estaba dejando en el futón donde usualmente se acostaba él cuando necesitaba que Megumi-dono lo curase―. ¿Pero qué fue lo que le ocurrió? ¡Has sido tú! ―le preguntó a Battōsai sin importarle la sangre que estaba empapando el cuerpo del asesino. Ni la mirada fija de éste.

―¿Qué es de ti?

―Yahiko, Kenshin, deténganse los dos ―les pidió Megumi-dono mientras revisaba―. Necesito que salgan; Tae, Sae, ayúdenme a desnudarla. Tiene heridas en todo el cuerpo y necesito lavarla, ¡dios, no soporto el hedor a estiércol!

―¡Oye! ―gritó Yahiko.

―¡Dije que salgan los dos! ¡Ya!

La puerta se cerró atrás de Battōsai, Yahiko se sentó recargando la espalda sobre la pared al lado de la puerta y suspiró.

―Está viva… está viva…

―¿Qué es de ti? ¿Acaso significa mucho para ti?

El niño tardó un poco, pero finalmente le respondió:

―No es mi madre, ni mi hermana, ni nada ―dijo con la cabeza baja―, ella sólo me dio de comer cuando estuve a punto de morir en las calles de Edo. Kaoru ha recorrido las calles en harapos desde hace mucho tiempo antes de mi llegada, muchos se alejaban de Kaoru porque ella solía golpear a quienes intentaban acercarse. O eso escuché.

»Pero ella me alimentó y se ofreció a cuidar de mí hasta que pudiese valerme por mí mismo. Le dije que no y me fui. Apenas pude despertar de entre un montón de basura para ver cómo un par de hombres se la llevaban ―su voz empezó a sonar ronca―, a ella y a otras mujeres… en una carreta.

Se quitó las lágrimas de la cara y continuó:

―No es una mala chica; no sé nada de ella, pero me dio de comer… y cuando quise ir a ayudarla… la carreta ya estaba muy lejos de mí. Corrí y corrí hasta llegar aquí, esas mujeres me dijeron que toda chica que entraba más allá no viviría mucho tiempo ―sollozó finalmente―. Pensaba en escapar esta noche para ir por Kaoru, aunque eso me costase la vida; gracias por traerla.

Battōsai miró de soslayo al muchacho; la ropa vieja y completamente sucio. Las manos llenas de heridas y raspones (con el ungüento de Megumi-dono sobre ellas) y los pies descalzos, pero no dijo nada; tampoco dejó que _Shinta_ o _Kenshin_ dijesen nada.

Se quedaron así por un tiempo, Yahiko terminó de llorar y no volvió a decir nada.

La puerta se abrió y Yahiko se paró de golpe.

―¿Cómo está? ―le preguntó a Megumi-dono. Ella miró al chico y después a Battōsai, los invitó a pasar pero…

―Mejor váyanse a bañar, los dos, apestan ―dijo señalándoles el baño y que había agua caliente suficiente para ambos.

Tae se disculpó con Battōsai por tomar algunas de sus ropas para coserlas a modo de que Yahiko pudiese usarlas. A regañadientes, el niño accedió a tomar la ropa alegando que no iba a permitir que le regalasen nada y que él respondería a sus cuidados trabajando en lo que ellas pidiesen; como primer trabajo, Megumi-dono le pidió bañarse y hacer la primera ronda de vigilancia a Kaoru. El niño accedió, se llevó la ropa al baño y permitió que Tae-dono lo acompañase, según Megumi-dono, para asegurarse de que quedará limpio y no solo se echará el agua encima.

Salieron poco después.

Yahiko vestía un hakama negro y una yukata roja. Se afianzaba el obi del hakama cuando se encontró con Battōsai de nuevo tomando muy buena visión de la sangre que cubría el hakama gris y la yukata azul marino, le dejó pasar al baño y el pelirrojo se metió a bañar por segunda vez; se quitó la sangre y el estiércol que la chica había dejado sobre su cabello y espalda.

Salió vistiendo un hakama gris y una yukata negra; usualmente se aseguraba de que sus atuendos dentro del palacio y la choza fueran iguales para poder despistar a sus _compañeros_. A veces, de hecho, apenas salir de la choza con vendas sobre su cuerpo, Battōsai solía pedirle a Megumi-dono que no lavase su ropa y lo dejase marchar sin bañarse para no dar sospechas. Muy a fuerzas Megumi-dono aceptaba.

Pero sólo así no levantaba sospechas aún.

Se amarró el cabello en una coleta alta y se puso sus dos katanas después de asegurarse que estuviesen bien limpias; usando con anterioridad un paño que Sae-dono le dio para la tarea (solía darle un paño para limpiar sus katanas cada vez que llegaba y éstas estaban sucias).

―La herida que más me preocupa está en su cabeza ―dijo Megumi-dono ofreciéndole un vaso con té de menta―. Las demás son superficiales y se curarán si mantiene reposo.

―¿Morirá? ―preguntó Battōsai bebiendo el té con sus katanas recién limpias sobre la pared atrás de él.

Megumi-dono negó con la cabeza.

―No. Pero es posible que algo no vaya bien con ella.

―¿A qué se refiere?

―¿Sabes que el cerebro controla el cuerpo, no?

―Me lo ha explicado muchas veces.

―Pues bien; digamos que despierta, puede mover los ojos, pero no el resto del cuerpo; eso quiere decir que el daño que recibió fue casi letal. O puede ocurrir que sea otra herida superficial y despierte sin daños más allá de un dolor profundo de cabeza ―bebió su propio té y agregó―: sólo espero que sea lo último.

―¿Y si es lo primero? ―se atrevió a preguntar Tae-dono.

―Tendremos que darle una salida menos dolorosa ―dijo Megumi-dono. Y sus ojos se conectaron con los de Battōsai―. Vete y regresa en unos días, ya te informaré.

Battōsai asintió y se levantó para tomar las dos katanas.

Salió de la choza escuchando una conversación (o más bien un pleito) que era realizado por Yahiko y Megumi-dono.

― _¡Por qué dejarla morir! ¿Acaso no dijiste que eras doctora?_

― _¡Soy doctora, más no una diosa! ¡No me pidas imposibles ya he hecho lo que he podido!_

― _¡No dejaré que nadie le haga daño a Kaoru!_

― _¡Yo no te he pedido tu autorización para nada, ahora vete a dormir!_

Decidido a preguntar otro día, Battōsai regresó al palacio corriendo para hacer un buen tiempo; pasó por el río y ahí enjuagó un poco su boca con el agua. Quitándose todo rastro de menta y procuró oler bien su ropa antes de entrar; ya que no era conveniente que oliese a perfume de mujer y no a estiércol.

No olía a ninguna de las dos cosas, gracias a Kami; Tae-dono encerraba su ropa en un baúl y de ahí no salía hasta que fuese necesario. Ella se aseguraba de lavar seguido cada prenda para que no tomase un olor raro dentro del baúl y dejarlo bajo el sol de vez en cuando; por lo que así era más sencillo engañar a esos imbéciles.

Uno que otro del montón que estaba esparcido por el patio del palacio lo miraron curiosos apenas entró, como si juraran que antes lo habían visto estado usando otra ropa; pero finalmente se giraron y se metieron en sus propios asuntos. Battōsai pudo entrar e irse directamente a su habitación. Se encerró ahí y procuró no escuchar el griterío de abajo.

Las mujeres ahí no estaban pasándola nada bien, pero si quería que esto saliese como quería, y no exponer al peligro a las mujeres y Yahiko, debía mantener la cabeza fría… y dejar de apretar sus uñas contra sus palmas.

* * *

Habían pasado ya 9 días desde la última vez que visitó a Megumi-dono y a las demás. El jefe caía cada vez más rápido por el alcohol y había escuchado, de casualidad, una conversación entre I'izuka y otro hombre: el jefe vomitaba sangre continuamente, y ahora estaban preguntándose quién sería el sucesor del jefe. I'izuka creía que sería él, el elegido.

Sacudió una vez sus katanas sobre la tierra (la sangre que escurría fue lanzada a unas flores amarillas) mientras se encaminaba a la choza donde había dejado a las mujeres y recientemente a Yahiko y _su conocida_. ¿Cómo se llamaba? Por una extraña razón no recordaba el nombre de la chica.

Sólo esperaba que estuviese bien.

Encontró la choza a mitades de la tarde y tocó la puerta como siempre. Ésta se abrió y Battōsai se encontró con un par de ojos preocupados.

―¿Ocurre algo?

―Kaoru no está.

Ah, es cierto… se llama Kaoru… ¡un minuto!

―¿Cómo que no está? ―le preguntó a Sae.

―Yahiko estaba cuidando a Kaoru; Megumi, mi hermana y yo llegamos poco antes de que él saliese corriendo diciendo que él había dormido, y cuando despertó Kaoru ya no estaba, dijo que la buscaría. Megumi y mi hermana lo acompañaron.

―¿Dónde buscarán primero, te lo dijeron? ―preguntó alarmado, y no era para menos; dos mujeres… eh, bien, tres mujeres (indudablemente hermosas y jóvenes) y un niño corriendo sin nadie que pudiese cuidarlos, eran carnada fácil para quien quiera que estuviese rondando por ahí.

Sae negó con la cabeza mientras mantenía las manos unidas. Suspirando por el cansancio y la actual situación (cuánto había deseado llegar y que se le recibiera con un vaso de té caliente; y agua preparada para un buen baño), Battōsai le dijo a Sae:

―Apaga toda luz, no uses fuego. Yo buscaré a los cuatro y los traeré de regreso; mantente alerta. Hoy hay demasiados ebrios con espadas ―y sin más se marchó corriendo hacia ninguna parte.

En verdad había deseado bañarse con agua caliente.

¿Por dónde se supone que debía empezar? Es decir no sólo debía buscar a Tae-dono, Megumi-dono, y a Yahiko. ¡Sino también a Kaoru-dono!

Y después de un tiempo en que la luna y las estrellas fuesen lo único que le iluminaba el camino, Battōsai no supo exactamente cuánto tiempo había estado corriendo.

Llegó a un acantilado donde abajo sólo podrían encontrarse piedras puntiagudas e intensas olas golpeándolas. Suspiró sintiéndose aún más cansado, no se había sentado ni un maldito segundo desde que terminó esa misión y ahora no dejaba de correr. No hallaba a nadie y eso le preocupa…

Un minuto…

―Oiga ―dijo a una sombra que estaba _demasiado_ cerca del acantilado; el cabello volaba tras esa persona con cada venida y vuela del viento y parecía no tener nada abrigador encima―. Muévase de ahí, podría caerse.

La persona no respondió. ¿Acaso no le ha oído o es un suicida? Quizá lo segundo por la forma en la que un pie de esa persona se movió hacia enfrente. Battōsai dio un respingo casi inaudible.

―¡No!

―Por favor, déjeme en paz ―dijo una mujer―, no se acerque, o me arrojaré al mar.

―Bien, bien, no me acercaré; pero le pido que se mueva de ahí, usted no quiere hacer esto ―dijo tratando de calmarla, «yo… quiero hacer eso» pensó casi de inmediato y con mucha pesadez. Pero después se mordió la lengua, «deja de pensar imbecilidades», aún tenía muchas cosas por hacer.

―Usted no sabe qué es lo que quiero o no ―espetó la mujer dispuesta a lanzarse al vacío.

La distancia que los separaba era mucha, varios metros y Battōsai dudaba poder llegar hasta ella sin necesidad de morir junto esa mujer demente.

Un grillo empezó a cantar y Battōsai se sobresaltó cuando escuchó a un par de hombres llegar hasta donde ellos, _no_ , se corrigió, _no son un par, son más_. Muchos más.

 _Oh maldita sea_.

―¡Hey! Ese es Battōsai ―exclamó I'izuka apuntando a su dirección, pero después miró a la mujer y su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más―. ¡Y tiene compañía!

Vaya suerte la suya; pero estuvo demasiado concentrado en los 6 hombres enfrente suyo, la mayoría bien envueltos en alcohol, que no se dio cuenta hasta que la mujer gritó que no eran 6 sino 8.

―¡La tengo, I'izuka!

―¡No, yo la tengo! ―eran dos y tiraban de ambos brazos como si se peleasen por una manta. La chica gritaba con cada jalón.

―¡Anden, déjenmela a mí! ―gritó I'izuka acercándose, entre tambaleos y eructos debido a la cantidad exorbitante de sake consumido.

 _¿Por qué diablos estás cosas le pasaban a él?_

―¿QUÉ DIABLOS CREEN QUE LE HACEN A MI MUJER? ―exclamó Battōsai casi sin pensar.

Mejor lo hubiese pensado. I'izuka se giró para verlo; los hombres que sostenían a la chica aflojaron su agarre hasta que ambos brazos cayeron libres y en cuanto a la chica… ella estaba igual que ellos. Completamente pasmada y muda por lo que había escuchado.

* * *

El alcohol había dejado los cuerpos de los 4 hombres; la chica iba junto a Battōsai y los otros simplemente miraban hacia enfrente con una sola cosa dentro de sus cabezas: _"¿Era enserio?"_.

Incluso Battōsai caminaba con la mirada de un lado a otro: ¿qué diablos acababa de decir?

Él mantenía a la muchacha a su lado y ambos caminaban tranquilamente; Battōsai y ella estaban en medio de los otros 8 hombres y entonces llegaron al destino principal.

―Bien, bien, bien ―masculló I'izuka―, ahora supongo que no querrás compartir a… _tu mujer_ con el jefe, ¿o sí?

La chica abrió la boca pero nada salió de ella. Battōsai notando la tensión en los hombros de ella, le tomó del hombro y la acercó a él.

―El jefe ya tiene doce.

I'izuka sonrió.

―Ocho, tiene ocho.

La mano de Battōsai se cerró no tan fuerte sobre el hombro de ella, quién al sentir el poder de ese agarre, tragó saliva pesadamente.

* * *

El dichoso jefe no se encontraba (gracias a Kami), y ella se sentía cada vez más atrapada en un sito raro con hombres cada vez más mórbidos y asquerosos, que la miraban como si desearán pasar un minuto a solas con ella. Entonces procuraba no dejar el lado del hombre llamado Battōsai. Al parecer cada uno de esos hombres parecía tenerle respeto (o miedo) al tipo pelirrojo y por eso de cierto modo se sentía segura a su lado.

Todos se apartaban de Battōsai.

Por otro lado, Battōsai se reprendía una y otra vez, ¿cómo era posible que hubiese dicho tal estupidez? Ahora tenía a un blanco débil atrás de él; un blanco que cualquiera podría atacar y de ese modo hacerle daño a él.

" _Esto es lo que pasa cuando dejas que un ser tan débil y diminuto se inserte en tu corazón. Su debilidad será tu debilidad; y su muerte te hará tanto daño como para que un enemigo te mate sin esfuerzo"._

Sí, gracias Seijûro.

Y para colmo, cuando llegaron enfrente de una puerta corrediza, la chica se mostró muy tensa al entrar.

―Métete ―dijo Battōsai al ver a la muchacha encogida en medio del pasillo. Era de cabello negro y sus ojos se mostraban temerosos―. Si quieres quedarte afuera será peor para ti, créeme ―y se adentró a su propia alcoba; él no le rogaba a nadie, ni siquiera a Megumi-dono. Si no quería pasar a la habitación, él no la obligaría, pero no le ayudaría en cuanto comenzara a llamarlo en cuanto I'izuka o algún otro desgraciado la tomase y se la llevara consigo al infierno.

Escuchó la puerta corrediza cerrarse y al mirar de reojo, vio a la muchacha pegada a la puerta; sólo esperaba que no la rompiese.

Entonces decidió probar algo:

―Kaoru-dono ―llamó a la chica. Ésta lo miró sorprendida y a la vez escéptica antes de hablar.

―¿Tú… m-me conoces? ―preguntó cautelosa. Battōsai se giró y se pegó a una de las paredes.

 _¿Qué…?_

―Podría decirse que sí.

―Entonces, sabes cómo me llamo ―un tanto extrañado por su pregunta, Battōsai tuvo que asentir; estaba seguro que era la mujer que Yahiko había salido a buscar desesperado junto a Megumi-dono y Tae-dono―. ¿Qué más sabes de mí?

¡Es cierto, no había hallado a las mujeres y al niño!

Bueno, bueno, eso no importaba mucho ya que seguramente se habrían cansado y habrían regresado a la choza; quizá Sae-dono les hubiese dicho que él también estaba buscándola y seguramente todo estaría bien. Y lo estaba, ya la había encontrado.

Tratando de serenarse, Battōsai suspiró.

―Quiero dormir un poco ―dijo, no había dormido desde hace más de 20 horas y estaba agotado por su antigua misión y su actual situación―. No hagas algo estúpido.

Tomó ambas katanas y se pegó a un extremo de su habitación; se sentó y puso sus katanas en medio de sus piernas, las abrazó y entonces…

―¿Dormirás así?

―Sí.

 _Kaoru_ no sabía qué hacer. ¿Debía acostarse sobre el suelo frío y esperar a no congelarse? ¿O simplemente preguntarle a ese raro sujeto si tenía algo con lo cual acobijarse?

" _¿Tiene sentido vivir siendo una puta?"._

Mejor se sentó y se mantuvo callada; el hombre pelirrojo mantuvo sus ojos cerrados y _Kaoru_ decidió mirarlo fijamente para saber si no estaba siendo engañada para…

" _¡Cállate ya! ¡Esto es para lo que sirves realmente!"._

Se tomó la cabeza y se encogió, acostándose de lado y gimiendo por el dolor; la cabeza estaba punzándole demasiado. Y es por eso que no quiso mirar al chico dormir; ese niño que parecía estar cuidándola. Cansado en una esquina… justamente como ese pelirrojo.

Debía salir de ahí…

" _¡Hey Battōsai, ¿me permites tocarla?! ¡Ja, ja, ja!"._

" _No hagas algo estúpido"._

Mejor no.

Tembló bajo el frío suelo y traqueteó los dientes; el frío estaba poniéndose serio. Al cerrar los ojos, en un intento desesperado por poder dormir, sintió que un látigo golpeaba su rostro.

" _¡Este dolor te quitará el otro!"_.

Algo tomaba sus caderas…

Dando un gran bocado de aire, _Kaoru_ se despertó de sobresalto.

Una colcha cayó a su regazo y el frío sólo estaba en su interior.

Sus manos tocaron un futón (parecía nuevo) y lo acarició. Instintivamente miró a la esquina donde había visto por última vez al muchacho; él seguía ahí y la oscuridad afuera era total.

Tratando de serenarse, _Kaoru_ se acostó sobre el futón aún inquieta.

Miró más y más al muchacho, el cual comenzaba a hacer muecas mientras sus manos se aferraban más y más a las fundas de sus katanas. Mordiéndose el labio, _Kaoru_ se levantó del futón, y lo arrastró junto al muchacho; después se volvió a acostar a su lado con su brazo sobre saliendo de modo que pudiese, casi, tocar su hakama.

" _Kaoru-dono"._

No le había hecho daño; la había arropado; no había dejado que ningún hombre se la llevase; su yukata estaba bien puesta, y no le dolía la entrepierna.

Sabía su nombre.

" _¿QUÉ DIABLOS CREEN QUE LE HACEN A MI MUJER?"._

¿Acaso él era… su hombre?

* * *

Battōsai abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir, en su sueño, el filo de una katana atravesando su garganta. El dueño de dicho golpe era una sombra oscura que parecía no querer dejarlo en paz. Aunque, no es como si la mereciera.

Se llevó una mano a la cara y masajeó sus ojos. Por eso odiaba dormir.

Suspiró y esperó a poder levantarse; al hacerlo, notó que el futón y la chica que había dejado en el centro de la habitación ya no estaban.

Oh, ella sí estaba, pero había abierto la ventana, dejando que el sol entrase y…

 _Pero qué mierda_ …

―Oh, ya despertaste ―dijo la chica; ya no poseía esa mirada fría y decidida a quitarse la vida; ahora se le veía animada, usando una coleta alta… oh dios.

―¿Esa es mi ropa?

Digamos que ver a una mujer con un hakama blanco, una yukata blanca, y unas vendas alrededor del pecho, no era muy común en ningún sitio.

―¡Te he molestado! Disculpa, pero no tenía nada mejor que ponerme. Además… ¿acaso no somos…? ―bajó la mirada y Battōsai arqueó una ceja―. Dijiste que era tu mujer, ¿no?

 _¡Más mierda!_

¿Por qué demonios dijo eso?

 _Ya abriste la boca, deja de tartamudear_.

«Cállate» le dijo a Kenshin, el cual se reía en su cara, «si tan bueno eres, ¿por qué no nos sacas de esto?».

 _Tú dijiste que era tu mujer; tú arréglalo._

Kaoru se atrevió a mirarlo; se veía tan imponente ahí con esa mirada puesta sobre ella, serio y muy callado. Bajó de nuevo la mirada intimidada.

―No bajes la mirada ―le dijo sorpresivamente mientras la tomaba del mentón y le subía la cabeza―. Nunca lo hagas.

―D-de a-acuerdo.

Los ojos de ese hombre eran color ámbar, su cabello era rojo… rojo como las flores o la yukata que usaba ahora. No, un rojo más perfecto. Entonces le apeteció hundir sus manos en él. Pero podría hacerlo, ¿no?

Acercó sus manos lentamente al rostro de Battōsai, dispuesta a demostrarle su compromiso, pero éste se alejó y la soltó. ¿Por qué?

―Te buscaré un kimono que puedas usar ―no habría otra opción, debía regresar con Megumi-dono y explicarle todo; decirle que la mujer estaba con él y que necesitaba ropa para ella.

 _Sus ojos son azules. Son bonitos._

«Cállate, Shinta».

Kaoru miró a la ventana y se fijó en el sol que empezaba a subir.

―¿Por qué no puedo… usar tu ropa?

Battōsai la miró como si le hubiese dicho que era un hombre.

―No es correcto; eres una mujer, no debes usar ropa de hombre.

Algo en eso la hizo molestar, y es que ella era así, cuando algo la molestaba lo decía.

―¿Y eso qué significa? ―dijo indignada―, ¿qué impide a las mujeres usar ropa de hombre cuando no encuentran un kimono decente?

―Dije que iba a buscarte _un kimono decente_.

―Y yo dije que quería usar tu ropa ―contraatacó Kaoru acercándose a él―. No creo que tenga algo de malo eso, después de todo soy tu mujer, y puedo hacerlo.

Tenía que dejar de callarse cuando ella le decía que era su mujer.

―Hey…

―Además, no me parece justo que me trates así…

―Oye…

―Apenas me entero de que soy tu mujer ― _lo ha dicho de nuevo_ ―. Por favor, no me hables como si… tuviese… memoria…

Battōsai tuvo que admitir que eso lo había dejado en jaque.

Suspirando por su suerte, el pelirrojo negó con la cabeza mientras se rascaba la cabeza tratando de encontrar algo que pudiese ayudarle.

―¡Hey! ―alguien aporreó su puerta―, ¡Battōsai, sal de ahí! ¡Tienes una nueva misión!

Kaoru lo miró cautelosa y él dejó su coronilla en paz para contestar con un gruñido.

―Un minuto. ―Y miró receloso a Kaoru.

―No me iré a ninguna parte ―dijo torciendo la boca―, si eso es lo que te preocupa.

―No es que me… ―se mordió la lengua antes de decir alguna tontería, lo último que necesitaba era que Kaoru-dono le diese problemas adicionales―. Sólo quédate aquí.

Y se marchó esperando a que Kaoru no hiciera algo estúpido.

* * *

" _¿Por qué estás cosas me pasan a mí?"._

Con una bolsa llena de kimonos en sus brazos. Y con la duda de que si debió ir con Megumi-dono en vez de comprar la ropa (más por la concentración de no saber exactamente qué hacer con la muchacha, que por cualquier otra cosa). Battōsai regreso a su _hogar,_ arrastrando los pies donde se enteró de algo muy grave:

Kaoru no sólo no había obedecido su orden de permanecer dentro de su alcoba, sino que había cacheteado a I'izuka por habérsele insinuado y por (según ella) tocarla indebidamente. Y como consecuencia, apenas puso un pie dentro del palacio, I'izuka le había armado el griterío de su vida; tanto así que el imbécil no había dejado de gritarle hasta que llegaron a la habitación de Battōsai y éste le cerrara el shoji en la cara.

Pudo haberle matado, pero estaba demasiado cansado hasta para eso.

La chica intentó disculparse después de haber permanecido juntos en la habitación en medio de un frío silencio sepulcral; después él le recriminó (notablemente molesto) por haber sido tan imprudente. Y ella empezó a gritar.

 _»¡Quería ir al baño! ¿Qué querías? ¿Qué orinara aquí? Además, también tenía hambre._

Y bien, con eso ella ganó la ronda. Battōsai le arrojó la bolsa con kimonos y desde entonces… Battōsai se acostumbró a sufrir dolores de cabeza leves.

No hubo rastro del enfermo jefe y por suerte, I'izuka fue enviado a otra misión que le llevaría mucho tiempo concluir; por su lado, Battōsai se dignó a permanecer al lado de Kaoru por unos días más, hasta que ella en una ocasión le hizo una pregunta… un tanto peculiar.

 _»Ne, ¿por qué no dormimos juntos?_ ―Cabe aclarar que esa pregunta hizo que el fiero asesino sudase frío.

Por suerte, se quitó ese peso de encima con:

 _»¿Quieres que durmamos juntos?_ ―Kaoru se sonrojó y se metió dentro de sus colchas. Por primera vez en años, Battōsai sonrió divertido (en el buen sentido).

Y pasarían 3 días más (donde Battōsai y Kaoru pudiesen acomodarse más el uno junto al otro) antes de que una nueva misión requiriera la intervención del pelirrojo.

Sin embargo, al regresar, Battōsai no fue a la cabaña de Megumi-dono y los demás (cómo se supone, era el plan), sino que regresó al palacio y se dispuso a sacar a Kaoru de ahí vistiéndola perfectamente como un hombre.

―Creí que no te molestaba ―dijo Battōsai cruzado de brazos.

―Y no lo hace, es sólo que… ahora me es extraño ―dijo Kaoru alzando los brazos―. Je, estoy perfectamente cubierta y… me siento desnuda.

 _Sí dejases de mirarla, quizá se sienta mejor._ Le sugirió Kenshin, avergonzado, por lo que comenzaba a sentir Battōsai dentro de su cuerpo.

Kaoru se cubrió los senos con los brazos y sonrió.

 _Sí, debes alejarte._

Negando con la cabeza, Battōsai se acarició una de las sienes.

―Ya basta, andando ―realmente no tenía ganas de discutir; sólo quería comer algo y llevar a Kaoru con Megumi-dono―. Vamos afuera.

Y ya no la llamaba _Kaoru-dono_ porque ella odiaba que le dijese así.

 _»Somos pareja, no me gusta que me trates así_. ―Cómo si de verdad fuese algo malo.

Nada más recordar esa escenita…

―¿Afuera? ―preguntó Kaoru con una mirada nerviosa. Aún no podía pasear con Battōsai sin sentirse observada por esos _repugnantes sujetos_ (citando las palabras de la propia Kaoru).

Pero la mirada que recibió de Battōsai la calentó en lo más profundo de su corazón.

―No temas. No dejaré que nadie te haga daño.

Kaoru sonrió conmovida.

―Lo sé. ―No por nada el pelirrojo había amenazado a un hombre de muerte cuando éste quiso _una probada_ de ella; definitivamente ese hombre y ella eran marido y mujer. Para ella no habría otra explicación para su comportamiento. Así que no dudó en seguirlo aún con la idea de vestir como un hombre.

Cuando el hakama dejó de caérsele y pudo ajustar bien el obi, sintió que estaba menos mal de lo que creyó en un principio. Aun cuando ella se puso las ropas de Battōsai por primera vez; en esa ocasión sintió que lo debía hacer más por necesidad que por cualquier otra cosa. Ahora, realmente se sentía conectada con él. Porque la ropa olía como él.

No había nada qué temer, después de todo estaba con alguien que la conocía y la protegería; todo estaría bien. Después de todo, desde que estaba ahí, las pesadillas cada vez desaparecían y ahora sólo eran parte de un mal recuerdo; todo gracias a ese hombre, aunque frío y cortante, pero había algo que la atraía a él.

Toda intensión de escapar se desvaneció por completo ante sus palabras:

" _No dejaré que nadie te haga daño"._

Pero esa laguna entre sus recuerdos le hacía temblar, sentía miedo al pensar que no recordaba nada, pero ese chico la hacía sentir segura; sí, él no iba a dejarla a su suerte y nada más esperaba Kaoru, que él jamás se apartase de su lado.

―¡Hey, Battōsai! ¿Quién es ese…?

 _¿Por qué?,_ Battōsai casi quiso gritar al escuchar a I'izuka acercándose.

―¡Nadie! ―le gritó tomando a Kaoru de su yukata y jalándola lejos de I'izuka, quien miró a ambos con una ceja arqueada.

 _Battōsai amaneció de un horrible humor_. Aunque no es como si nunca lo estuviese.

* * *

―¡E-espera! ¡M-me duele!

 _I'izuka no debe verla más; nadie debía saber que ella es importante para ti; debes sacarla de ahí… sácala de ahí y llévala con Megumi-dono y las demás, ¡muévete!_

―¡Basta ya! ―y la mano de Kaoru se zafó de la de Battōsai, quien la miró con su afilada mirada, aunque en el fondo estaba sorprendido; más por saber que se había perdido en su cabeza por varios minutos que por la reacción de Kaoru―. ¡Qué sea tu mujer no te da el derecho de tratarme así!

 _Tiene razón;_ y Battōsai mandó a callar a _Shinta_ otra vez. _Si quieres que confíe en ti, debes ser más amable._

«Yo no sé cómo ser amable» pensó Battōsai mientras Kaoru seguía diciendo que el llevarla de regreso al bosque no tenía caso y que era mejor comer algo, definitivamente ella no sabía que comer algo dentro del palacio era peligroso; no por nada tenía que salir al bosque, lo más cercano al palacio (y no a la cabaña) para regresar pronto.

 _Lo eres. Lo somos._

«Estúpido Kenshin» se mordió la lengua. Porque sabía que no tenía elección.

Tenía que tragarse su orgullo.

―¡Y no quiero que me vuelvas a…!

―Lo lamento ―dijo callándola al instante.

Pensando que la había escuchado, Kaoru carraspeó la garganta e infló el pecho, y agregó indignada:

―Sólo no vuelvas a tomarme así.

Battōsai asintió.

―Sígueme, iremos por comida.

Enojada aún, ella con desconfianza lo siguió hasta la choza donde habitaban las mujeres y Yahiko. Kaoru se detuvo y miró asustada el lugar.

―¿A dónde vamos?

―Ya te lo dije, vamos por comida. Muévete.

Kaoru negó con la cabeza. ¿Ahora qué diablos le ocurría?

―Escucha, yo también tengo hambre; vamos ya.

―N-no…

―Kaoru…

―N-no, no quiero.

―¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

Dio dos pasos hacia atrás y puso sus manos sobre su pecho.

―Por favor.

Ver sus ojos brillosos por posibles lágrimas hizo que Battōsai suspirara y encontrase el modo de calmarse. Y de calmarla a ella.

―Bien, vamos ―dijo empujándola delicadamente por la espalda; Kaoru entonces caminó pero sus pasos eran muy pequeños y lentos. Como si no deseara caminar―. ¿Te ocurre algo?

Escuchó un sollozo.

 _¿Ahora qué hiciste?_ Le preguntó _Shinta_ verdaderamente molesto.

«Yo no hice nada», Battōsai se detuvo y miró a Kaoru, la cual lloraba lo más silenciosa que pudo con la cabeza baja y la cara oculta entre sus manos―. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Fue por lo que dije? ―Kaoru negó con la cabeza―, ¿te duele algo? ―nuevamente negó con la cabeza―. ¿Entonces qué pasa?

Y sorpresivamente, un par de brazos rodearon a Battōsai. La chica estaba abrazándolo y lloraba sobre su pecho; ella temblaba.

―Lo siento… lo siento…

De algo Battōsai estaba seguro, si antes no entendía a esa chica, ahora menos.

―¿Qué lamentas? ―Kaoru sollozó un par de veces antes de soltarse lentamente y mirarlo a fijamente a la cara.

―No recuerdo nada… nada… no sé quién eres y no sé quién soy… lo lamento. Pero no sé nada de nosotros y no quiero que pienses que soy una tonta; lo siento ―y regresó a su pecho a llorar un poco más.

 _»La herida que más me preocupa está en su cabeza_ ―recordó lo que Megumi-dono le había dicho― _. Las demás son superficiales y se curarán si mantiene reposo._

Battōsai alzó una mano lentamente y la dirigió sobre la cabeza de la muchacha.

 _»¿Morirá?_

Ella poco a poco dejaba de temblar y de llorar; sólo un poco más.

 _»No. Pero es posible que algo no vaya bien con ella._

 _»¿A qué se refiere?_

 _»¿Sabes que el cerebro controla el cuerpo, no?_

 _»Me lo ha explicado muchas veces._

 _»Pues bien; digamos que despierta, puede mover los ojos, pero no el resto del cuerpo; eso quiere decir que el daño que recibió fue casi letal. O puede ocurrir que sea otra herida superficial y despierte sin daños más allá de un dolor profundo de cabeza. Sólo espero que sea lo último._

―No te preocupes, estarás bien ―le dijo tratando de calmarla; pareció funcionar cuando Battōsai sintió las manos de Kaoru liberar su yukata de su fuerte agarre. Pero no dejó de abrazarlo.

―Perdón…

―No te disculpes; sufriste un accidente ―lo cual era cierto―, por eso no recuerdas nada.

―Desperté en esa casa, creí que estaba siendo prisionera… no quiero entrar ahí.

―¿Prisionera?

―Eso sentí ―se excusó―, no sé por qué.

Después de un poco de charla sobre el cielo y sobre lo que apenas Kaoru podía recordar (qué no era mucho), no era nada agradable. Recordaba vagamente a su padre y madre, su madre murió por una enfermedad y su padre fue asesinado en su dōjō. El cual quedaba (creía ella) en Edo, y que fue tomado por quién mató a su padre en un duelo.

Recordaba haber escapado de los abusos del hombre; y lloró al recordar de golpe los abusos del _nuevo inquilino_ y la manada de escoria que metió al dōjō. Y hubo algo que encendió la furia de Battōsai.

 _»No había noche en la que no me tocara_. ―Pobre muchacha; ahora entendía un poco el porqué de su temor a no querer entrar a la choza sola, porque de cierto modo su memoria pudo haber relacionado el cuarto en el que había sufrido todos esos abusos con el cuarto de Sae-dono y Tae-dono.

 _Maldita humanidad_.

Todo el tiempo, Kaoru y Battōsai estuvieron sentados bajo un pequeño árbol de cerezos; y todo el tiempo, Battōsai mantuvo su mano sobre la de Kaoru. Entonces ella dejó de narrar lo que apenas recordaba y se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano que no estaba siendo sujetada por él.

A pesar de que habían estado encerrados en la habitación de Battōsai durante mucho tiempo, esta era la primera vez que hablaban íntimamente; al menos por parte de ella.

―Entonces quise saber por qué no fallecí; miré al acantilado tratando de buscar una explicación, pero no la hallé. ―Se giró y le sonrió a Battōsai―. Pero me encontraste tú a mí.

 _Sí, lo has hecho_.

Battōsai asintió y acarició el rostro de Kaoru. Pero no podía engañarla, no podía decirle que estaban juntos porque él lo había decidido de momento. Pero tampoco podía decirle que no estaba dispuesto a protegerla como a Megumi-dono y los demás. ¿Qué debería hacer?

―Dije que eres mi mujer, porque… ―habló sin pensar, de nuevo. Kaoru le miró absorta y Battōsai tuvo que continuar―: porque lo eres. Jamás me habías contado esto ―y era porque hasta hace uno días, ellos no se conocían―, pero ahora sé más de ti, y quiero que sepas que no dejaré que nadie más te haga daño. Te lo juro.

Los ojos de Kaoru eran azules, de un azul tan atrayente que el fiero Battōsai pudo permitirse entrar en ellos y navegar bajo la calma que le producían.

―La choza de la que escapaste, es la casa de un par de amigos; te llevé ahí cuando te encontré herida ―dijo, aunque gran parte de eso era cierto―. Escucha, si quieres no regresaremos ahí no lo haremos, pero en dónde yo estoy tampoco es seguro. Tú lo has visto; por eso te pido que me dejes llevarte de regreso, ahí estarás a salvo y yo no tendría que preocuparme.

Kaoru le hizo preguntas incómodas, cómo el por qué estaba inseguro de dejarla sola en ese palacio; el qué hacía que tendría que salir continuamente (aunque ambos sabían que ella tenía una gran idea de lo que era); el por qué no quería que ella estuviese junto a él; y finalmente el por qué jamás han dormido juntos.

―Jamás dormimos juntos ―le contestó la última pregunta; a las demás simplemente tuvo que serle honesto y decirle que no deseaba decirlo porque no creía conveniente hacerlo ya que apenas comenzaba a recordar algunas cosas y no sería bueno darle _más información_.

―¿Por qué?

―Porque no es correcto.

―¿Por qué?

―Porque no estamos casados.

―¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso no somos ya marido y mujer? ―Battōsai quiso darse una palmada en la cara, ¿es que acaso a esta mujer nunca se le acababan las preguntas? ¡Vamos, piensa!

―Aún no ―dijo ya malhumorado―, pensábamos casarnos antes de tu accidente, cuando yo pudiese renunciar a mi… trabajo actual. Pero entonces ocurrió tu accidente.

―¿Cómo ocurrió mi accidente?

 _¡Maldita sea!_

―Para tu seguridad, te mantuve en Edo con un niño… Yahiko. Él cuidaba de ti mientras yo estaba fuera; entonces una noche él llegó contigo a casa de Megumi-dono… estabas herida. Muy herida, unos bandidos atacaron Edo y por poco te llevan prisionera.

―¿Un niño? ¿Te refieres al niño de esa casa? ―Battōsai asintió.

―Cuando escapaste, él se despertó y salió de la casa para buscarte.

―Oh no.

―¿Qué?

―Creí que él… ―parpadeó unas cuantas veces confusa―, le debo una disculpa; pensé muy mal de él. Estaba ahí dormido cuando desperté y pensé que… iba a hacerme daño…

Battōsai tuvo que reconocer lo siguiente:

―Es un buen chico. Se preocupó mucho cuando despertó y no te encontró.

―Ya veo ―susurró bajando la mirada; se le veía tan llena de culpa que el pelirrojo no pudo evitar poner una mano sobre su cabeza.

―Él está en esa casa junto con buenas personas ―dijo con calma―, por favor, quédate ahí. No quiero ponerte en peligro llevándote conmigo de regreso a ese palacio ―admitió, en el fondo, un tanto avergonzado por saberse limitado en cuanto a poder proteger las personas que más apreciaba. Y sin quererlo, ese número parecía ir en aumento.

Entonces Kaoru preguntó lo que más le preocupaba a Battōsai.

―¿Cuál es tu trabajo? ―musitó.

―¿No lo adivinas? ―mientras su mano derecha se alejaba de Kaoru, la izquierda tomó una de sus katanas y las movió de tal modo que hizo el típico tintineo que a él le producían millones de recuerdos simultáneos. Ninguno agradable.

―Pero… lo vas a dejar, ¿cierto?

Sus ojos ámbar se encontraron con los azules.

―Sí.

Y Kaoru sonrió amable, mientras el corazón de Battōsai se calentaba con ella.

* * *

―¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Es que acaso te crees que somos juguetes? ―exclamaba Megumi-dono como era previsible.

Al convencer a Kaoru de regresar, ella se empeñó en tomarlo de la mano, diciendo que no debían avergonzarse (aunque ella tuvo la cara roja todo el camino); Battōsai tocó la puerta como siempre y cuando Megumi-dono la abrió, el dragón salió de su cueva. La doctora los metió a ambos y empezó a gritar eufórica.

―¡Preocuparnos así y largarte como si tuvieses el derecho! ¡Mira qué bien! ¡El mocoso y yo nos desvelamos para curarte y protegerte y este es el agradecimiento que nos das! ―respiró hondo―, ¿pero qué diablos pasa contigo?

―Lo lamento… mucho…

―¡Geh! ―se acomodó el cabello sobre la espalda y después miró a Battōsai―, ¿dónde la hallaste? ¡Y POR QUÉ NO VINISTE ANTES!

Battōsai negó con la cabeza mirando a Yahiko salir de la habitación de Tae-dono junto con las gemelas; imaginaba que el niño usaba en una de las camas mientras que las hermanas dormían juntas.

―Mira quién decidió regresar ―le dijo Megumi-dono a Yahiko, el niño se talló los ojos y miró a Kaoru con un brillo afilado.

―¿Y cómo estás? ―le preguntó serio.

―Bien… gracias.

Yahiko le dio la espalda y se regresó a la habitación azotando levemente la puerta dando a entender su disgusto.

―Nosotras también nos alegramos de que estés bien ―le dijo Tae-dono sonriendo junto a Sae-dono la cual asintió a las palabras de su hermana.

Megumi-dono dijo unas cuantas desconformidades más al respecto de la huida de Kaoru (cómo: el tiempo que duraron afuera; el hecho de que Yahiko por poco cae en la histeria; y que vieron a un montón de hombres borrachos dirigirse a quién sabe dónde), Battōsai le comentó que esos hombres lo interceptaron a él y a Kaoru. Y por la seguridad de todos tuvo que aislarse junto a Kaoru en su habitación dentro del palacio para evitar una tragedia.

Poco después de excusarse, Megumi-dono se percató del atuendo de Kaoru.

―¿Acaso esa no es tu ropa? ―le preguntó a Battōsai, éste alzó los hombros y dijo:

―No importa.

―Pero ese no es atuendo por una señorita ―dijo Tae-dono levantándose de la mesa; todos a excepción de Yahiko, estaban sentados en la mesa tomando té.

―N-no es necesario, estoy cómoda así ―dijo Kaoru tratando de no causar molestias; más de las que ya les había dado a esa gente.

―Dale ropa para mujer, Tae ―dijo Megumi-dono mirándola con desaprobación―. ¿Y entonces qué pasó con…? ―hizo círculos con el dedo sobre su sien derecha.

Battōsai dejó su taza de té y dijo sin rodeos:

―Kaoru no recuerda nada… pero no se preocupen, ya sabe que es mi mujer.

Tae-dono se tambaleó aun de pie, Sae-dono por poco dejó caer la taza que tenía entre sus manos, y Megumi-dono simplemente abrió la boca haciendo una perfecta O.

Por suerte, Kaoru tenía la cabeza agachada así que no vio las caras llenas de sorpresa de las mujeres.

―Tu mujer… ―musitó Megumi-dono apuntándolo aún con la cara llena de sorpresa.

―Sí.

Tae-dono se sentó de nuevo y los miró a ambos diciendo:

―E-entonces… ehm… felicidades ―sonrió nerviosa y codeó a su hermana.

―S-sí, es buenos saber qué y-ya e-estás enterada. ―Sae-dono miró a Megumi-dono y ésta se llevó una mano a la cara.

―Genial ―suspiró.

Kaoru alzó la mirada hacia Megumi-dono y torció la boca.

―Tú y yo no somos buenas amigas, ¿verdad?

―Qué dices ―dijo Megumi-dono―, somos tan buenas amigas que he dejado que te lleves a Kenshin.

―¿Kenshin?

El pelirrojo quiso lanzarle la taza llena de té a Megumi-dono por su imprudencia.

―Así es ―dijo Megumi-dono notando (gracias a Kami) su error―, recuerda: _Battōsai_ es sólo su sobrenombre, nosotras siempre lo hemos llamado _Kenshin_. ¿Recuerdas? ―sonrió nerviosa.

―Oh, ya veo ―suspiró Kaoru tragándose el cuento―, no lo recordaba… creo que tienes razón.

―¿Verdad que sí? ―dijo Megumi-dono suspirando aliviada y sonriendo animada.

―Sí.

Enojado, Battōsai se levantó.

―Kaoru, quédate con Megumi-dono y los demás ―ordenó, después miró a Megumi-dono quién entendió el mensaje―. Esperen tres noches, y escapen al sur de Edo apenas se oculte el sol. No lleven mucho equipaje y procuren ir armadas, ¿ya han instruido a Yahiko?

―S-sí ―dijo Sae-dono un tanto consternada―. ¿Pero qué dices…?

―Tres días, no lo olviden. Yo les alcanzaré después en el sur.

―¡Kenshin! ―exclamó Megumi-dono deteniéndole tomando su codo―, ¡no hagas locuras! No olvides el plan.

Se supone que debía esperar hasta que este jefe muriese por lo que sea que tuviese ahora, y después huirían no sin antes dejar a muchos muertos tras el asesino pelirrojo.

―Suéltame ―gruñó zafándose del agarre―, dije tres noches. Y comiencen a empacar.

* * *

El jefe murió al segundo día.

Y al tercero todos estaban disputando sobre quién tomaría el mando. I'izuka obviamente se adjudicó el título ya que según él, no había nadie mejor. Pero poco después, cuando Battōsai empezó a desenvainar su katana, alguien gritó:

―¡Qué sea Battōsai!

―¡Sí, estaremos mejor bajo su mando!

―¡Él no quiere hacerlo! ―exclamó I'izuka―, ¡es sólo un asesino, no un comandante!

―¡Yo lo prefiero antes que a ti!

―¡Ven aquí! ¡Vengan todos aquí y demuéstrenme que pueden conmigo! ―sacó su katana de la funda y apuntó con ella a todos―. ¡El que me mate, decide quién será el líder! ―y miró a Battōsai desafiante.

Entonces se armó una pequeña batalla.

Muchos murieron, otros quedaron inconscientes, otros simplemente escaparon de aquel revuelto. I'izuka murió bajo muchas katanas que llegaron simultáneamente a su dirección. Y Battōsai fue uno de los que simplemente escaparon. No deseaba derramar sangre innecesariamente.

Llegó a la choza y notó que no había nadie ahí. Estaban los muebles pesados pero no había ropa, comida o algo de valor. Bien, era hora de ponerse en marcha.

* * *

Después de vagar por 2 días, Battōsai, hecho un desastre debido a que muchos lograron encontrarlo e intentaron matarlo (fue obvio lo que ocurrió con ellos), llegó tambaleándose a un dōjō donde la tablilla al lado de la puerta ponía:

 _D_

 _Ō_

 _J_

 _Ō_

 _K_

 _A_

 _M_

 _I_

 _Y_

 _A_

Y fue ahí donde finalmente los encontró; poco después de caer arrodillado debido al cansancio y a la pérdida de sangre originada por una herida en su costado izquierdo, Yahiko salió a barrer afuera refunfuñando y cuando se encontraron, el niño soltó la escoba y fue corriendo en su dirección.

―¡Kenshin!

El pelirrojo se desmayó.

― _¿Estará bien?_

― _Sí, ha perdido sangre pero he logrado tratar exitosamente sus heridas; estará bien._

No abrió los ojos pero las voces poco a poco iban atrayéndolo al mundo real.

―Megumi-dono… ¿Kaoru? ―musitó alzando una de sus manos en dirección al cielo. Fue atrapada por una delicada mano, una que se aferró a él.

―Aquí estamos, Kenshin ―escuchó a Kaoru hablar sobre sus dedos. Sentir los labios de Kaoru en su piel hizo que el pelirrojo abriera sus ojos aunque mucho le costó no cerrarlos de nuevo.

―Kaoru… ―susurró sin las fuerzas para nada más. No había dormido en 2 días y había peleado con varios enemigos que según ellos, ya le traían las ganas de matarlo desde hace mucho.

Entonces enfocó bien su vista; Kaoru estaba ahí a un lado de él, sosteniendo su mano vendada sobre su rostro y un par de ojos azules, brillosos, iluminados por la luz de la mañana que pasaban por las mamparas. Usaba una coleta alta y dejaba sobre su rostro un par de mechones que ahora le rozaban a él las mejillas. Ya no había rastro de la chica llena de estiércol y a punto de morir en ella; ahora se veía jovial y hermosa, llena de vida. Y usando un precioso kimono rosa con flores de cerezo blanco por todos lados.

Jamás en su vida había tenido un despertar como aquel.

―¿Acaso yo soy invisible? ―le preguntó Megumi-dono al otro lado. Dando un esfuerzo por verla (y quitar sus ojos sobre los de Kaoru), notó que Megumi-dono usaba una bata azul marino sobre un atuendo nada propio de una mujer sino de un médico. Además de que su cabello ahora estaba completamente suelto y sobre su rostro podía notarse el maquillaje y el rojo carmesí de sus labios.

―Me-Megumi-dono.

―¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Puedes mover los pies? ―hizo el esfuerzo, y sus dedos reaccionaron, las rodillas se quejaron pero pudieron doblegarse un poco.

―Mjum.

―¿Y los brazos y manos? ―bajo la colcha, Battōsai extendió sus dedos y los cerró algunas veces; la mano que sostenía Kaoru, se cerró bajo las de ella, Kaoru sonrió―. ¿Te duele algo aún? ¿Qué me dices del costado?

―Es el único motivo… por el cual aún no me muevo de aquí ―se sinceró con gracia. Algo raro que no tardó en hacer reír a ambas mujeres.

―Me alegro; haz dormido por 3 días consecutivos, debes tener hambre.

 _Carne_ , eso era lo que le apetecía, _azada, jugosa y deliciosa… carne_.

―Bien, bien, pero deja de babear ―dijo Megumi-dono quitándole un poco de la saliva que se escapó de su boca.

Kaoru sonrió aún más y habló:

―Nos alegró mucho volver a verte… aunque no tuvimos tiempo para saludarnos. Yahiko entró contigo y gritó por Megumi, ella y el doctor Genzai hicieron hasta lo imposible por detener la sangre de tu costado. No dejamos de correr toda la noche ―informó con la voz cansada, como si hubiese estado conteniendo la respiración; Battōsai aún miraba el sitio que había desocupado Megumi-dono al marcharse y dejarlo con la cabeza girada hacia las mamparas abiertas―. Y cuando el doctor Genzai y Megumi dijeron que estarías bien… me alegré mucho ―Battōsai volteó la mirada y notó que Kaoru derramaba lágrimas silenciosas.

―Kaoru… yo ―trató de decir, pero no encontró nada.

―He estado a tu lado durante todo este tiempo… siempre esperando a que despertaras ―dijo, pero no con reproche, sino con mucho alivio―. Y-ya estoy tranquila.

―No era mi intensión preocuparte ―Kaoru asintió cerrando los ojos y aferrándose más a la mano de Battōsai, la cual se agarró de las suyas también―. Discúlpame.

―No, no… por favor… no te disculpes ―e hizo algo que dejó a Battōsai sin palabras (y sin respiración): besó su mano con sus labios empapados de lágrimas y después se la llevó a la mejilla donde el vendaje se mojó increíblemente.

 _Muévete, hombre muévete_.

Pero no podía. Su cuerpo había estado luchando por varios días y realmente necesitaba más descanso.

―Tranquilo… ―sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse de nuevo, la voz de Kaoru fue cada vez más lejana hasta que…―, tranquilo… todo estará bien ―Y cayó dormido otra vez.

* * *

Pasaría una semana antes de que Battōsai abriese los ojos y pudiese levantarse; Megumi-dono le felicitó (de nuevo) por su rápida recuperación y entonces pudo conocer al famoso doctor Oguni Genzai, un anciano muy amable e inteligente que se sorprendió por su fuerza; también conoció a las nietas del hombre: Oguni Ayame y Oguni Suzume. Unas pequeñas muy simpáticas que no tardaron en usarlo de _caballito_. El doctor les reprendió un poco, pero _Kenshin_ dijo sentirse bien y las pequeñas no pararon de jugar con el pelirrojo hasta que los 3 cayeron rendidos. Las pequeñas se durmieron hasta la cena.

Por otro lado, también conocieron a Sagara Sanosuke. Quién era el actual dueño del dōjō.

Cuando se encontraron solos, en la noche y con los demás ya lejos en sus habitaciones, dormitando, Kenshin se permitió entablar una conversación más seria con él.

―Eres muy listo ―dijo Sanosuke bebiendo sake―, la mujer zorro también me lo preguntó, pero le dije que no le diría nada.

Kenshin lo miro de reojo con una taza de té.

―Sé lo que ha pasado, Yahiko me lo dijo. _Jō-chan_ cree que eres su prometido y todos han seguido en el juego ―Sanosuke le regresó la mirada―. Yo sólo espero que tengas una buena excusa si es que ella algún día recupera la memoria.

» _Kitsune*_ me ha dicho que eso no es posible pero uno nunca sabe. Además, es una buena chica, no me gustaría verla sufrir… no de nuevo.

―¿De nuevo?

Sanosuke suspiró.

―Me enteré por Tsunan. El maestro del Dōjō Kamiya fue retado por un grupo de vándalos y ellos lo mataron; hicieron de la hija del maestro una esclava y la obligaron a servirles como una… ―bebió más sake, nervioso―. Bien, puedes imaginártelo.

»Me dijo que se rumoreaba por ahí que la tenían encadenada. Los vecinos, como supondrás, no se atrevieron a intervenir por ella. Pero de pronto, ella desapareció. Y ellos se consiguieron cuanta mujer se les atravesó.

»Yo conocí al maestro Kamiya y apenas vi una sola vez a su hija; sus ojos jamás podría olvidarlos, ¿y cómo olvidar un par de ojos azules? ―sonrió conmovido―. Ambos me dieron de comer cuando vagaba por Edo. Pero tuve que irme rápido porque me perseguían. Cuando me deshice de ellos fue cuando pude regresar y… enterarme de esto.

»Apenas pude, me deshice también de los tipos que habitaban este dōjō. Y me dispuse a encontrar a la chica; regresarle su dōjō con tal de que mi deuda pudiese ser saldada, pero no la encontré… hasta hace algunos días. Jamás pensaría que ella regresaría a aquí, con un niño, un par de mujeres y una impertinente _Kitsune_ ―refunfuñó cuando mencionó a Megumi-dono, y como ella también solía insultarlo, Kenshin pasó por alto el sobrenombre―. Y sin memoria; no esperaba que me reconociera, pero no esperaba que no reconociera este lugar.

―Entonces no lo recuerda ―dijo Kenshin. Sanosuke negó con la cabeza―. Mejor así, no creo que eso sea algo que ella deba recordar; apenas sabe lo que ocurrió con sus padres… lo demás no estaría mal mantenerlo oculto por un tiempo más.

―De acuerdo.

―Una pregunta más.

―Dime. ―Kenshin mantuvo su cuerpo afuera, en el pasillo que lo llevaría hasta su habitación.

―¿Cuál es su verdadero nombre? ―Sanosuke susurró:

―Kaoru, Kamiya Kaoru.

 _Entonces sí se llama Kaoru._

―Eso era todo, gracias.

Y se marchó con un sabor agridulce en su paladar. Enterarse de todo eso…

De pronto, se sintió solo.

" _¿Por qué no dormimos juntos?"._

Abrió el shoji, caminó hasta el futón y se acostó a dormir.

―Pe-pero… Kenshin… ¿qué…?

Kenshin se abrazó fuertemente a Kaoru y le dijo:

―Sólo duérmete.

La chica de ojos azules, extrañada, y muy sonrojada, decidió dejar pasar sus dudas y se giró para ver al pelirrojo; él mantenía los ojos cerrados y con un brazo rodeándola. Suspiró convenciéndose de que no había pesadillas esta vez, porque él estaba con ella, y con el corazón latiéndole al mil, intentó dormirse en sus brazos. Hasta que sin darse cuenta, lo logró.

* * *

Himura Kenshin dio un suspiro mientras veía al otro lado de las mamparas; el cielo estaba oscuro y él ansiaba quitarse de una buena vez ese atuendo tan incómodo.

El negro en su kimono podría quedar (¿cómo había dicho Megumi-dono?) de… fuego, todo lo que quisieran las mujeres. Pero es que ya no aguantaba más. El calor estaba asándolo y deseaba un respiro de tanta ropa.

Por otro lado…

―Kenshin… ¿no fue mala idea quedarnos con el dōjō de Sanosuke? ―preguntó Kaoru a sus espaldas. Kenshin se giró y la miró con el kimono blanco nupcial, se había desprendido del adorno de su cabeza y ahora el cabello oscuro estaba cubriendo sus hombros y espalda. Se había lavado la cara y ahora se le veía como ella misma. Hermosa y sonriente.

" _El dōjō es de ella. No creo que sea un buen regalo considerando que el dōjō es suyo, pero no creo que lo acepte de otro modo"._ Recordó las palabras de Sanosuke un día antes de su casamiento.

Ahora Kaoru y él estaban unidos; apenas se establecieron bien el Edo, se conocieron más y más; ella conoció de su pasado (su vida como asesino, sus sentimientos en medio de todo eso y lo que pasó con su maestro y antes que él) y sólo cuando estaban a solas, ella lo llamaba _Shinta_. Le acariciaba la melena y en ocasiones, por mero juego, le trenzaba el cabello y dejaba que él peinara en suyo.

Ahora estaban unidos. Por y para siempre.

A veces discutían, y en una que otra ocasión Kenshin pensaba en largarse del dōjō y vivir como un ermitaño como su maestro; pero ver los ojos de Kaoru y sus lágrimas… todo enojo se desvanecía.

Ella lo tenía en sus manos; y el corazón descongelado de _Battōsai_ se rindió ante su calor, sus palabras, su voz… y su cuerpo.

Porque eso era lo último que él podría compartir con ella; su cuerpo. Su alma y su espíritu ya los había entregado sin reservas. Pero el compartir cama con ella de modo tan íntimo… le asustaba; no deseaba hacer algo mal y hacerla revivir momentos terroríficos.

―Es una noche bella, ¿verdad? ―él asintió girándose de nuevo; no quería cometer una locura, y si seguía viéndola como hasta ahora, podría abalanzarse sobre ella sin control―. Kenshin… ―la sintió abrazándolo por la espalda. Él tomó sus manos, las que estaban unidas sobre su pecho, y miró el cielo de nuevo.

La consumación de su matrimonio debería esperar. Y lo haría por ella, porque realmente quería amarla y esperar lo que fuese necesario para que ella lo aceptase. Y sabía que para eso tendría que aguardar mucho tiempo.

―Gracias por todo, _Shinta_.

Kenshin cerró los ojos deleitado por esas palabras; la vida ahora tenía sentido, y estaba atrás suyo cubriéndolo con su espíritu puro.

―¿Quieres que te dé un masaje? ―le preguntó de la nada.

Kaoru rio un poco y asintió.

Ambos se sentaron, él le quitó el calzado y acarició sus pies; ya que si había alguna extremidad de Kaoru que se cansara más que las demás (en especial, ese día), eran sus pies. Y no había otra cosa que ella amase más, que Kenshin notase esas pequeñas cosas y la complaciese de ese modo.

―Gracias ―le acarició su roja melena y lo sintió estremecerse; Kaoru sabía lo que seguía después de la ceremonia de matrimonio, Megumi se lo había explicado.

Pero algo en su corazón estaba haciéndole daño; no era Kenshin. Él era su caballero, su guardia del sueño y de su vida. Su trágico niño, su valiente hombre. Por eso, se prometió que cuando fuese el momento indicado, sería ella en dar ese paso.

Echó la cabeza para atrás y miró el techo apenas iluminado por una vela. El rojo pintado en el techo debido al efecto de la luz y del color de la madera, era precioso, pero ella tenía entre sus manos el mejor tono de rojo; y lo acarició para dar crédito a ello.

Sonrió y soltó un gemido cuando las manos de Kenshin apretaron un punto sensible.

Kenshin por su lado, también sonrió. Por primera vez en su vida, se sentía completo y feliz.

― **FIN―**


End file.
